Jeffrey, Jaden
'''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Waddle While You Work '''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Having a HUGE debt to pay to Nightmare Enterprises, King Dedede starts to sell off his Waddle Dee servants to the Cappies. Everybody starts buying them and DreamLand becomes a boom-town, but after Dedede sells every single Waddle Dee, he soon realizes that a kingdom without servants is a lonely one. Trivia *Baby Lily manages to spot Kirby painted as a Waddle Dee. Scenes Where's Kirby? *(The Justice Guardians, Tiff and Tuff are searching around Cappy Town for Kirby) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Strange.... Where could Kirby have gone...? *Jeffrey: Not sure. *Scamper: How can we lose someone pink and round like Kirby? *Xion: I'm sure he's here somewhere. *(Kawaski and Tuggle pass by) *Tuggle: *smiles* I have to practically turn away customers! *Kawaski: *smiles* My business has never been better! *Tuggle: With all these Waddle Dee's moving in, Cappy Town's become a boom town! *DJ: *sarcastically* Glad they're enjoying themselves. *Midna: Everyone's benefiting from the Waddle Dee's. Simple-minded Cappies... *Jeffrey: Ugh... *Tiff: Looks like the Waddle Dee's are here to stay... *Xion: *shakes her head in disappointment* *Tuff: Still no sign of Kirby. *Snowflake: Where could he be? *(Jesse and several of the Justice Guardians come back) *Jaden: Any luck yet? *Jesse: Afraid not. We couldn't find Kirby... *Batty: We looked everywhere. Not a trace. Zippo. *Apple Bloom: I think we have our work cut-out for us. *Fluttershy: I do hope he's okay... *Tiff: Maybe we should try the sheep pasture. *Jeffrey: Right. *(They arrive at the sheep pasture where a bunch of sheep are being herded by a group of Waddle Dee's and Kirby who is still painted as a Waddle Dee) *Tiff: Only sheep and Waddle Dee's. *Spike: Just as I thought... *Xion: Hm... *Baby Lily: *looks at the sheep and Waddle Dee's and suddenly spots one with a pink face and gasps in surprise* *Scootaloo: Where else can we look? *Baby Lily: Guys!!! Hey guys!!! *Nails: Not now, Lily. We need to focus on looking for Kirby. *Baby Lily: But I think that-!!! *Nathan: You know where to search for next? Where? *Baby Lily: ..... *sighs* Why won't anyone wisten to me...? *Xion: ...Hm. I'll search with her. *Aqua: Don't go too far now, my little princess. *Xion: I promise. *Jaden: Keep your communicator watch on. *Xion: I will. *picks Baby Lily up* *(As the rest of the team departs leaving Xion with the cubs, Lea and Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *to Xion* I tink I see Kiwby!! *Xion: Where? *Baby Lily: *points down at the sheep pasture* Thewe!!! *Snowflake: *looks* All I see are sheep and Waddle Dee's. *Xion: You sure you saw him? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh!! *Lea: *stares* You need glasses, kid? I don't see Kirby down there and he stands out pretty easily for his color. *Baby Lily: *pouts* *Xion: Hold on. Maybe we should check to be sure. *Tammy: ....... Yeah. I trust Lily after all. *DJ: Me too. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes